1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conveyance error, such as a jam or a double-feed, occurs in a medium feeding apparatus that separates and feeds media one by one from a plurality of stacked sheet-like media, recovery work for recovering the error is performed by an operator. In the recovery work, the operator opens a cover of a portion where the error occurs, removes a medium causing the error from the apparatus, closes the cover, and sets a medium again. In the past, techniques that automatically open a cover of a portion where an error occurs at the time of the occurrence of the conveyance error have been known to improve the efficiency of this recovery work (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-302876 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-53532).
A medium feeding apparatus in the related art has room for the further ensuring of the safety of an operator in recovery work at the time of the occurrence of a conveyance error.